


Sharing Losses & Wins

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Teamwork [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Minor Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Not Canon Compliant, maybe a little bit of polyamory, this is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat comes home a bit disgruntled. Bobbi makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Losses & Wins

Bobbi was awoken by the slam of the apartment door and a very disgruntled Natasha. "I can't believe Barton spent the morning fucking you while I was stuck leading a training session out in the field."

Bobbi yawned and stretched languidly beneath the rumpled sheet. "If it makes you feel better, he left because he had a meeting with Fury."

Natasha's stern expression eased a little bit. "It does."

"And I wasn't exactly in the best mental state when I arrived," Bobbi confessed.

Natasha's frown returned. "Everything ok?"

"Bad mission," she said, waving it away as unimportant. "I'm better now. Some sleep helped." She stretched out a leg, exposing an enticing length of creamy skin. 

Natasha paused in unfastening her widow's bites and bit her lip, considering. "You have any plans for this afternoon?"

The blonde stretched out her other leg. "Nope. Not yet."

Natasha grinned and stepped closer to the bed, unzipping her cat suit to the waist. "I could come up with an idea. Maybe help a little more with your post-mission stress," she offered. 

Bobbi smiled and kicked off the sheet completely. "I think I might like that."

"Good." Natasha suddenly stopped in the middle of reaching for her and wrinkled her nose. "God, I stink from the training."

"We can fix that," Bobbi assured her, sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed. She stood and skirted around Natasha, slapping her leather clad ass as she passed by. "Finish stripping. I'll go get the shower started." And then she sauntered to the bathroom, her hips swinging seductively as she went. 

\----

The bathroom was already filling with steam by the time Natasha had removed all her weapons and peeled off her suit. But not enough steam to obscure the delectable sight of Bobbi beneath the shower, her blonde hair damp and clinging to her neck. Nor enough to hide the fact that Bobbi seemed to have gotten a head start without her, her own hand cupping a breast while the other trailed circles over her pubis.

"Need a hand?" Natasha asked dryly, as she slid open the shower door.

"Could use two," Bobbi quipped back, reaching out to pull Natasha forward into the spray with her. Keeping their hands clasped together, she leaned in close for a kiss, and Nat forgot all about her ire, giving in to the pleasure of the kiss instead. 

When they parted, both breathing hard, Bobbi proceeded to nibble tiny kisses down her cheeks and neck. Natasha nearly purred. "Mmm. Keep that up and I might just forgive you for starting without me. And for fucking Barton."

Bobbi laughed, letting go of Natasha's hands so that she could wrap her arms around her."I'll make it up to you. Want me to scrub your back?"

"I'd rather scrub yours," Nat answered, picking up a bar of citrus smelling soap.

Bobbi turned and presented her back to Nat, flipping her wet hair to the side. "Just my back?"

Natasha gave her a predatory smile before kissing her shoulder. "Maybe not." She slipped her arms around Bobbi's body, cupping her breasts, her wet, soapy fingers sliding easily against her skin. Bobbi sighed and leaned forward, resting her arms and head against the wall, to allow Nat better access to all of her body.

She went slowly, kissing and touching everywhere, listening to Bobbi's breathy sighs and impassioned moans, adjusting her touches accordingly, until Bobbi turned and sagged back against the wall. She gave Nat a weak smile. "Enough. I'm going to have to kill if you don't make a move soon."

Natasha smiled again and reached up, kissing her hard, her hand sliding down to between Bobbi's legs. Her nimble fingers parting her folds, teasing her clit and her sex until Bobbi's knees trembled. Her orgasm, when it came, was fast and hard. Bobbi grabbed Natasha and kissed her, their breaths mingling as the last of Bobbi's trembling subsided. 

Nat rested her forehead against Bobbi's neck. "Fuck, you're beautiful when you come."

It was the last thing Bobbi expected, and she started to laugh, her legs finally giving out as she slid down the shower wall. Natasha joined her, folding her legs gracefully beneath her, which just made Bobbi laugh harder. Natasha glanced over at Bobbi through a tangle of wet, red curls and started to laugh too, then reached out a hand, twining their fingers together.

Bobbi held tight and then pulled her over to give her a kiss. "So do I finally get a chance to wash your back now?"

"I think we can do that now, yes."


End file.
